Dear Fellow Competitors
Russia Azerbaijan }} is the eleventh episode of The Amazing Race 3. Leg Clue 1 - the Great Statue. Moscow, Russia. -> (Zabitler Park. Baku, Azerbaijan.) For this Leg of the race, go to an Asian country. Find out where this park is located, and you will get your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Park. Baku, Azerbaijan. -> (Martyr’s Lane. Baku, Azerbaijan.) Now go to a cemetery and memorial park in Baku, dedicated to those killed during Black January and in the Nagorno-Karabakh War. This cemetery is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Lane. Baku, Azerbaijan. -> (Bibi-Heybat Mosque. Baku, Azerbaijan.) Now go to a mosque, called ‘the mosque of Fatima’ by Alexandre Dumas. This is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Lane. Baku, Azerbaijan. DETOUR One Spot or Three Words. Your choice. In One Spot, you will have to search the city of Baku for the Google Streetview Spot from which this screenshot is taken. Find the name of the person who put up this Streetview Spot, and you will get your next clue. In Three Words, you will have to look through the following cluster of letters, searching for three Azerbaijani cities. Once you have the correct three cities, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Lane. Baku, Azerbaijan. -> (Azerbaijan Carpet Museum. Baku, Azerbaijan.) Search for a museum, displaying carpets and rugs. This museum is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Carpet Museum. Baku, Azerbaijan. ROADBLOCK 'Who knows a good rug when they see it?'' Note: Tommy has to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will look through five carpets, trying to find the one from which the small piece, at the bottom of the picture, is from. If you are wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct rug, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Carpet Museum. Baku, Azerbaijan. -> (Maiden Tower. Baku, Azerbaijan.) Now go to a tower located in the Old City in Baku. This ancient tower was built in the 12th century and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Tower. Baku, Azerbaijan. -> (Heydar Aliyev Center. Baku, Azerbaijan.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This unique building was designed by the famous Iraqi-British architect Zaha Hadid. This distinctive building hold a museum, conference hall and a gallery hall, and is not the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Perry & Tyler. Gallery 10352084_10203816890088086_2520829977741639102_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Heydar Aliyev Center. Baku, Azerbaijan. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)